That Which Remains Unspoken
by SanoGirl
Summary: FINISHED! NOTE THE RATING CHANGE! Hiei likes Kurama, but Kurama ignores him for Yusuke. In turn, Yusuke likes Keiko and ignores Kurama. Will they ever get straightened out? (YAOI)
1. Chapter I

That Which Remains Unspoken:  
Chapter 1   
  


Piercing emerald met chocolate brown in that split second of contact, causing sparks to fly and butterfiles to rise in the stomach of the emerald's owner. Electricity perfumed the air and the emerald boy seemed to float on the cloud of sparks. Then, the moment passed and those chocolate brown eyes, which had caused the emerald ones so much emotion, looked away and came to rest upon another. When they alighted upon that figure, they seemed to flare up with an inner warmth, to come alive. And this sent a dagger of icy pain through the chest of the red-haired boy. 

Kurama looked away as Yusuke greeted Keiko and stuffed his slightly shaking hands deep into the pockets of his pink school uniform. Determined to maintain his outward appearance of calm, he schooled his face to a mask of neutrality and blinked several times, forcing his eyes to lose all traces of emotion, except for a glimmer of crafty intelligence, which remained   
there always, no matter what he did. His posture never differed from its usual perfect grace and his hands calmed as he took a few deep, even breaths. But while he was cool and collected on the outside, an inner emotional battle was waging full-scale. 

One part of him was dreamily unaware of anything; focusing only on the fact that Yusuke Urameshi was standing in the same room as him. The other side, however, was mentally screaming for letting himself get so freaked out. 

"Stop acting like a silly schoolgirl and get your head out of the clouds!!!" his mind lectured him. 

So focused was he on this inner emotional battle that he did not notice the small black form of his best friend, until he stood directly in Kurama's line of vision. "Fox?" came the rough query. 

Kurama visibly started and looked down at his best friend. "Oh, hello Hiei," he said in his quiet voice. 

"Hn," was all he got as a greeting in reply. "What were you day-dreaming about anyway?" 

Kurama's eyes flickered unconciously towards Yusuke before he answered, "Nothing." 

But Hiei had notcied the glance and it registered in his eyes as he also glanced over to Yusuke. He turned back to Kurama and stared piercingly into his emerald eyes. Kurama gulped and blinked a few times. Hiei knew. He knew! He knew how much Kurama cared for Yusuke, and he had obviously figured out that it also went beyond just simple friendship. Hiei could sense and root out secrets like these, he could see these things, even without the aide of the Jagan eye. And Kurama now trembled slightly before him as he waited for the sharp, stinging comment that was sure to come. 

Hiei opened his mouth to speak and Kurama cringed inwardly. "He's not worth it, fox," Hiei stated, totally surprising Kurama. His intense ruby eyes bored into Kurama's and the corner of the little demon's mouth turned up slightly. "There are other men out there more worth your time." The slight emphasis on the word men made Kurama smile inwardly. "Believe me," he continued, his voice getting quieter and going an octave lower, "you deserve only the best..." 

But before Kurama could inquire on what the little fire demon had meant by that, Kuwabara strolled into the room and yelled his usual loud, obnoxious greeting. "Hey guys!" 

"Hmph," Hiei snorted. "Stupid idiot." 

They were all gathered at Yusuke's house, situtated in various positions around his living room, waiting for the mission that was sure to come. Boton had flown in earlier and informed them that Koenma wished to speak with them and they had all agreed to meet here at this time for their official instructions. But it seemed that the little ruler of the Spirit World was late. "Where is he?!" Hiei growled, low in his throat. 

"Pacifier-breath will sow up sometime!" Yusuke said with his usual unflattering attitude. "He's never left us hanging before!" 

Kurama's heart sped up slightly at the sound of his crush'd voice. Rough and loud, it didn't seem like something any normal person would like, but every word coing out of Yusuke Urameshi's mouth was music to the kitsune's ears. He could sit for hours and listen to Yusuke's voice rippling through the air and running over him in waves. He didn't know what it was, but that voice made him happier then anything, made him feel calm and content. 

"Well I thank you for your unfailing vote of confidence, Yusuke," Koenma said popping up behind him. 

"Gah!" Yusuke shouted, jumping about a foot in the air. "Don't do that to me! Give a guy some warning, will ya?!" 

"Ahem!" Koenma coughed. "As for your mission..." And he proceeded to explain what he wanted them to do. Kurama listened closly for the first few minutes, then allowed his mind to wander slighty. Looked like it was going to be your typical "go-to-Spirit-World-and-exterminate-the-bad-demons" type mission and he had been on enough of those to know the ropes by now. His mind wandered, as usual, to Yusuke and he sat lost in his own little world of bliss. 

Hiei too had grown bored with the pacifier wielding demon's speech. He rested his chin on his hand and glanced over at Kurama, whose eyes were unfocsed and blank. "The fool," Hiei thought fondly, for Kurama was the only one in the world he really cared for at all. Kurama had been there for him when no one else had, had supported him and brought him back from the brink of death more then once. Their friendship ran deep and Hiei was glad for it, despite the front he put on. Without Kurama his life would be meaningless and he would lose the will to live. For what was life without warmth? 

The ties that bound them ran deeper then friendship, at least for Hiei they did. But Kurama was in love with Yusuke and so Hiei merely sat back and watched. For if it made Kurama happy, then he had no right to deny him happiness. But he would wait, bide his time and leap at the chance when the moment was right. For even if, by some impossible chance, Yusuke and   
Kurama got together, they would only have as much time together as their short human lives permitted them. And when after 70 or so years their lives ended, Yusuke would be gone, but Kurama's true form, his Youko form, would be realeased and then Hiei could make his move. Seventy years may seem like a long time for a human, but demons often lived to be hundreds of years old, so 70 years was just a drop in the bucket. 

Ruby eyes traced the profile of the red-haired human next to him. Yes, even when his true form was trapped inside the weak human body, he was still beautiful. Long red hair framed a slender, well-formed face. Large sparkling emerald eyes contrasted sharply to the hair and pink school uniform. His smooth creamy skin covered the slender, yet well-muscled human body that he   
resided in and his fingers were long and elegant; hands meant for works of beauty, which was why the rose-whip fit Kurama so well. All in all, Hiei didn't think he could have found a more perfect being if he had searched all of the three worlds. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. But it was nice to dream... 

Kurama, feeling eyes on him, twitched and started out of his stupor. Shifting slightly and letting his eyes search the small room, he met a pair of blood red eyes looking at him so intently he felt his stomach do a flip. There was something in those eyes...thinly veiled but still there, he could see it, he could sense it. But he couldn't tell what it was...maybe if he looked a little harder. But then he blinked and it vanished. All that was in those eyes was a look of curiosity; Hiei raised an eyebrow at him and it lifted beyond the rim of his white headband. "What are you looking at?" he asked. 

Kurama continued to stare suspiciously at him for a moment, then looked away, hearing Yusuke's voice once more as he interrupted Koenma. Hiei sighed and took his eyes off Kurama. Why try to get something you can never even hope to have? Why bother loving someone who will never love you in return? These and many more questions like them had bombarded his brain for a long time. But each time he came up with the same answer; each time the same, simple, reasonable, sensible answer presented itself and stopped his worries: Because he loved him. He loved him and nothing could ever change that. And that love was all he had to hold onto in this hellish world. It was all that was keeping him alive. 

And so there sat half the Urameshi Team dreaming about about someone who, ironically, they could never have. But love is a funny thing, it works in ways the human mind could never even begin to understand. Little did the two dreaming demons know, that it would take them on a journey full of pain and tears, joy and discovery, deceit and betrayel, and unbounded passion and   
desire. Little did they know that they were in for the ride of their lives.


	2. Chapter II

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 2

Kurama stood and stretched as the little "team meeting" ended. They were leaving for the Makai tomorrow and he wanted to go home and sleep as much as possible before the mission began. Kuwabara shouted his goodbyes and dashed out the door into the whirling snow, jacket pulled tight over his strong, muscular chest. Hiei snorted and stood by waiting as Kurama said his goodbyes to Yusuke, Keiko, and Koenma. As soon as his beloved kitsune was ready, he fell in step beside him as they left Yusuke's house and headed towards Kurama's.

But as they were leaving, something caught Kurama's eye. At the very corner of his vision, he saw Keiko, looking serious, draw Yusuke aside and say something to him. But before he could strain his ears to try and catch what she was saying, Hiei had pulled the door wide open and he was hit with a blast of snow and frigid air. Gasping softly as the cold air washed over him, he momentarily forgot about the scene behind him and ducked out the door behind Hiei.

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself for warmth, Kurama quickened his step and glanced at the silent fire demon beside him. Hiei was wrapped securely in his black cloak and staring up at the winter night's sky, seemingly lost in thought and oblivious to the real world. The wind died down some as they walked, and the snow no longer roiled around them. It spiraled lazily down and came to rest upon the little demon; it dusted his hair and caught in his eyelashes, it painted his shoulders and coated his nose. His ruby eyes seemed to burn holes in the canopy of clouds and stars above him and his lean chest rose and fell softly in time with the clouds of breath coming out of his slightly parted lips. All in all, he was a breathtaking sight. Hiei may not have known it, but other people, looking at him, noted his looks and many of them found themselves (if unwillingly) attracted to him.

Kurama found himself staring at this ethereal beauty and getting lost in wonder. He had never noticed Hiei in this way. Of course, he had acknowledged Hiei's looks, how could he have not, but he had never really and truly looked at Hiei until now; his mind having been filled with a certain Spirit Detective. His breath misted out in front of him, as he looked sidelong at his best friend, eyes occasionally flitting back to the path ahead. Yes, Hiei was a marvel; Kurama learned something new about him everyday.

Hiei stared up at the veiled stars as he walked, his Jagan keeping him safe from obstacles on the path, even through its ward. He breathed the cold night air in deeply, filling his lungs and then deflating them. It felt so good to be out of that stifling room where he was forced to watch the man he loved stare at another. It had been hell for him the past year or so, as he watched Kurama slowly turn his attentions to Yusuke. Sure, Yusuke was a close friend of Kurama's, and sure as heck he was good-looking, but overall, Hiei just didn't see what Kurama saw in him. Maybe he was just jealous that Yusuke was getting the love he felt he himself deserved, but he let it be. It was none of his business and he had no right to intrude upon Kurama's innermost feelings.

Feeling the tingles up and down his spine that usually meant he was being watched Hiei took his eyes off the sweeping expanse above him and turned his face upwards towards Kurama's. Kurama's glittering jade eyes gazed back down into his blood-red ones.

Hiei's eyes met his and once again, Kurama thought he saw something. Yes! It was there, veiled as before, but this time he would find out what it was. Buried in the depths of those ruby eyes, those bottomless caverns that Kurama felt he could drown in if he stared long enough. A person could know everything about Hiei and then take one look into his eyes and feel like he was a complete stranger that they had only just met. His eyes revealed everything and nothing, were cold and warm at the same time, glittering and veiled, furious and subdued. But this emotion was hidden beneath all that, covered in layers of shadow and mystery. So once again Kurama leaned

in slightly and peered deeply into those depths for the second time that day.

And, like before, he blinked . . . and it was gone. And all he saw was a pair of blank, fiery eyes staring back up at him. "Kurama? What are looking at?" Hiei asked in his usual sharp tones.

Kurama jumped slightly and straightened up. The two of them had stopped walking in those few shared moments between them, and he quickly resumed the pace. What was he thinking anyway? He liked Yusuke! Hiei was his best friend, and only that. Besides, Hiei never let himself get close to anyone, not in _that_ way and wasn't it worse having no chance, instead of a slim one? He avoided looking at the black-clad demon beside him and instead stared at the fast approaching house ahead of him. His house, his sanctuary.

Hiei watched Kurama closely and noted how his step quickened and his eyes stared fixedly in front of him. "_I've managed to do it again_," he thought sadly to himself. "_I've managed to scare him away . . . Just like everyone else who ever meant something to me_ . . ." His thoughts wandered and he only stopped by instinct when Kurama did. Slightly surprised he looked up and found intent green eyes upon his slight form once more. "Hn," he said. "Good-night." And using his unearthly speed he left Kurama standing there, mouth slightly open, one hand slightly raised in the air.

"Good-night . . . Hiei," he said to the freezing air around him. And as he turned and went into the warm recesses of his house one thought swirled in his mind: "_What did I do now_?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Weak sunlight streamed in through the frosty glass pane and colored the face of the sleeping fox. It prodded his eyes and painted the insides of his lids bright gold. He stirred, mumbled something, and threw an arm over his face. Then remembering what he was supposed to do today, Kurama sat up straight in bed and looked at the clock hanging on his wall. Good, only 8:00. He didn't have to be at Yusuke's until 9:30. A small smile caused his mouth to twitch. He would be willing to bet anyone any amount of money that the Spirit Detective would still be asleep when the rest of the team showed up.

He stretched and got up quickly, changing into warm clothes and tossing a few things into his backpack. He had learned from previous experience to always pack for the unexpected, especially where Demon World was involved. One night of bone-chilling cold, hunger, and bloody clothes was enough for him!

He quietly cleaned up his room and was in the process of writing a note to his mother when there was a tap at his window. He glanced up sharply at the misty pane and saw a black blob apparently standing on the tree right outside. Grinning, he opened the window and ushered Hiei in before the heat could get out. "Ready to go?" he asked the fire demon. Hiei shrugged and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, waiting.

"I'm almost done," Kurama told him and quickly finished up his note. Walking downstairs, Hiei a silent black shadow following, he taped it to the fridge and grabbed his winter coat. Slinging the backpack over his shoulder he softly opened the front door and stepped out into the icy winter morning.

Hiei closed the door behind them and watched as Kurama began to stroll towards Yusuke's house, going slowly and seeming to enjoy the frigid dawn. The weak yellow light lit his hair on fire and tinted his pale skin a golden-brown. His cheeks were already pink from the cold and his green eyes shone. That was one of the many things Hiei loved about Kurama, he was always so colorful, so full of life. He loved life itself and just being able to live; this seemed to be something he had learned from his years among the humans. His step was always springy and he always radiated energy and light. Yes, the Gods smiled down upon Kurama and blessed him in many ways, even though Kurama seemed not to know it.

Kurama breathed deeply, filling his lungs. It was a gorgeous morning and the world seemed to sing around him. He was going to see Yusuke and spend some time with him for the next few days. Everything was perfect. Unconsciously a grin spread across his face, causing his eyes to glow with an inner light and his whole face to shine. Hiei, watching, was entranced by the play of light, both inner and outer, on the smooth plains of the fox-boy's face. If he didn't know better, he would have said Kurama was a god.

The warded Jagan screamed in his head and he snapped his eyes forward in just enough time to avoid running into a lamppost. Sighing inwardly he kept his eyes off Kurama and on the sidewalk in front of him, determined not to run into anything else and make a fool of himself in front of him. His concentration caused his face to tighten slightly and his jaw to take on a set look of determination. Kurama, looking over, thought he seemed angry, or upset with something and wisely decided not to say anything, for fear of invoking his wrath.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the Spirit Detective's house. Knocking lightly on Yusuke's front door, Kurama turned to Hiei and raised an eyebrow when he got no answer. Knocking harder this time, he frowned at the door, as if trying to see through it. He banged one more time, this time the loudest of all, and shouted, "Yusuke! Are you there? Open the door!" The two demons waited a few more minutes then gave up in defeat. Kurama sighed and Hiei echoed his exasperation. He strode up to the door and kicked as hard as he could, forcing it to swing open. Tossing a smug grin over his shoulder, Hiei sauntered into Yusuke's house. Kurama followed, shaking his head slightly and trying to hide the grin that was threatening to spread across his face.

Hiei moved deeper into the warm recesses of the small house and Kurama followed, pausing to quietly shut the door behind him. Kuwabara was obviously not here yet and the two demons knew it would be a good idea to have Yusuke awake and on his feet before the loud carrot-topped boy arrived. Hiei moved stealthily, his slight form never making a sound as he seemed to skim over the floor. Kurama followed, almost as quiet, and entered into Yusuke's small room right behind his friend. Yes, it was just as he expected. There lay Yusuke, tangled in his blankets, mouth wide open, snoring to wake the dead.

The sun fought its way through his partially closed blinds and made stripes across his sleeping form. Kurama watched silently as his chiseled chest rose and fell rhythmically beneath the twisted sheets and as his fingers twitched slightly, as if he were reaching for something, something he couldn't quite catch. Kurama began to find that his chest hurt; it felt like someone was slowly squeezing all the air from his lungs. Yusuke seemed so pure when he slept, like a child almost, and this was the only time anyone would ever see him so. His soft brown hair fell messily onto his closed eyes and forehead; the absence of the usual hair gel making the hairs seem to glow softly in the dim light.

Hiei looked over and found Kurama's eyes locked intently on their leader's sleeping form. He seemed mesmerized and Hiei cursed silently, wishing it were he that held that emerald gaze so. Those eyes that could pierce your soul . . . Shaking his spiky head slightly, Hiei snorted softly and kicked Yusuke none to gently in the ribs. "Yusuke!"

With a loud cry the Spirit Detective shot straight up in bed, the rumpled bedding falling around his waist. "What the hell?!" He looked up at the two demons standing above him. "Oh, it's you guys. . ." He looked over towards the small clock on his dresser and Kurama chose that moment to send Hiei a silent reprieve. "9:25, you guys are early," Yusuke commented in his usual manner.

"We wanted to make sure you were vertical for the mission," Hiei answered, making no pretense of disguising the sarcasm in his voice. Yusuke grinned up at him. "Sorry, I . . . didn't sleep real well last night . . ." Hiei raised an eyebrow and Kurama voiced the fire demon's unspoken thought. "Everything alright?"

The chocolate eyed youth looked up at him. "Well, it's just . . ." He paused, put his head in his hands and mumbled something even Hiei's super sensitive ears couldn't quite catch. "What, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, concern coloring his eyes.

"Keiko broke up with me last night."


	3. Chapter III

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 3

The phrase echoed and rebounded in Kurama's ears over and over again. "_Keiko broke up...last night...broke up...broke up with me...Keiko broke up with me..._" Staring down at the boy on the futon his eyes widened and his mouth formed a slight 'o' of surprise. Yusuke looked up at him with haunted eyes and Kurama dropped down lightly to crouch beside him. His green eyes were overflowing with sympathy and concern.

Their leader's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs and he looked away for a moment. Kurama touched his shoulder. "Yusuke…?" he whispered softly. Yusuke glanced back at him and collapsed into the taller boy's arms, his entire body wracked with dry sobs. Kurama sat down hard on the floor and gently held Yusuke, cradling him in his arms. Hiei stood over them both, looking down with an impassive gaze.

When Kurama had taken Yusuke into his arms, a thousand glass needles had shot through Hiei's heart. The love in Kurama's eyes, directed not at him, but at Yusuke had hurt more then any physical pain ever could. He maintained his outer emotionless appearance, but inside he was falling apart. His heart was shattered and his eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from the sight of the two boys in front of him. He was teetering on the thin line between grief and insanity and he knew that if he saw too much more, he would go crazy for sure. He had to get away.

So when the doorbell rang, he dashed from the room at top speed, the sharp sound having torn him from his whirlpool of anguish. He left his two friends and made for the door, where he knew Kuwabara must be waiting. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he opened the door and made sure his face revealed nothing to the tall boy outside. Shivering slightly, Kuwabara rushed by Hiei to get out of the cold and rubbed his arms for warmth. "Geez, Hiei, could you have kept me waiting any longer?" he asked in his usual blunt matter. "I could have let you freeze you fool, but I didn't want to leave a mess on Yusuke's steps," Hiei replied sarcastically.

Kuwabara growled slightly but was stopped from issuing a cutting reply when Kurama stepped out into the hallway. He paused only long enough to give Hiei a strange look then greeted Kuwabara brightly, as if nothing had happened. Yusuke appeared moments later, his eyes slightly red, but his hair slicked back and his t-shirt on. "Hey Kuwabara," he said dully, going into his living room and flopping down on the couch. Kuwabara followed, giving him a concerned look and inquiring as to what was wrong.

Kurama hung back for a moment and laid a hand lightly on Hiei's arm. "Something wrong Hiei?" he asked quietly. "Hn," was the only reply he got as Hiei proceeded into the living room after the other two. Raising an eyebrow Kurama followed, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later the four boys stepped out the door and into the cold morning. Stepping briskly, Kurama led the way, with Kuwabara a step behind him, his cheeks a bright pink already and Hiei and Yusuke bringing up the rear. Yusuke was walking with his head down and his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jacket. Kurama's heart wrenched as he saw the pathetic figure and he slowed, matching his stride to the dragging of the Spirit Detective's feet.

Yusuke didn't even appear to notice and he kept walking, apparently either in deep thought or deep withdrawal. Kurama sighed softly and looked up to find Hiei's eyes boring into him once again. Hiei's lips curled in a faint sneer and he sped up, now taking the lead. Kurama stared after him, wondering once again what he had done.

Yusuke, feeling the faint rush of air when Hiei sped up, looked up and noticed Kurama for the first time. Kurama gave the other boy a small smile and hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders. Yusuke started slightly and stiffened up. Kurama bit his lip and held his arm there a moment longer before starting to pull away. But to his surprise Yusuke leaned in and rested his head on Kurama's strong shoulder. Kurama looked down at him sharply but Yusuke's face was turned forwards and he seemed to avoid meeting Kurama's eyes. Smiling a happy smile he squeezed Yusuke's slender shoulders briefly and continued walking with his arm around the shorter boy.

Kuwabara continued walking slightly in front of Hiei, blissfully unaware of what was going on behind him. Hiei purposely turned a blind eye to the two behind him, determined not to cause himself any more pain. But even so, his scalp tingled and his heart ached. He desperately wished it were him back there, with Kurama's arm so tenderly wrapped around his upper back. His ruby eyes stung and a sharp anger flared up within him. Why did he have to endure this?! He should just go back there and tell Kurama how he felt! Right to his face! See what Yusuke did then! He kicked at a small rock on the sidewalk in front of him, accidentally hitting Kuwabara in the back.

The orange-haired youth jumped and whirled around with quick reflexes and glared at the short little fire demon. "What the heck what that for, Hiei?!" Hiei leered at him and said nothing. Growling, the taller boy turned around, his face twisted in a scowl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that was how the group entered the Makai; Kuwabara and Hiei both in a bad mood and Yusuke still upset over Keiko. Kurama was the only one in the little group who was in high spirits and he had a small grin plastered on his face and an extra spring to his step. His heart was soaring to touch the clouds above and his eyes shone with a sparkling, dancing light. Hiei, looking back once felt another knife's slash on his heart. For he knew that he could never give Kurama the happiness he had so obviously found with the human boy. To Kurama their relationship ran nothing deeper then friendship. And while Kurama's heart soared high above them, Hiei's resided somewhere in the vicinity of his feet.

Yusuke breathed in deeply, taking the unique scents of the demon world and catching a faint whiff of something else. He breathed in even deeper this time and his half-demon senses registered it as…Kurama. He turned his saddened face upwards slightly and gazed at the red-haired beauty next to him. He had never seemed to notice it before, but Kurama was good-looking…very good looking. His crimson hair swayed gently in the slight breeze and his creamy skin was burnished to a glowing gold by the new sun. His scent swirled through Yusuke's nose, smelling faintly of flowers, shampoo, and something a little muskier, dark almost…like shadows on a summer's night.

Kurama, feeling a slight shift in the weight on his shoulder, looked down and found a pair of deep brown eyes staring right back up at him. He blinked in surprise and Yusuke looked quickly away, a pink blush staining his sun-browned cheeks. Kurama sighed inwardly. Looks like he had a long way to go…Damn Keiko! Why had she done this to his Yusuke? He had obviously cared deeply for her, more then he let on anyway, and she had spurned him. Damn her! Damn her to hell! She would pay for what she had done to Yusuke, Kurama vowed. She would pay.

The sun danced overhead as the four boys walked deeper into the demon world, never knowing that soon they would be thrown headfirst into a tangle of emotions and betrayals that would mark them for life.


	4. Chapter IV

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 4

The day wore on with still no sign of their quarry. After a short discussion, the four boys agreed to stop for the remainder of the afternoon and continue their search tomorrow.

Yusuke had by this point, relaxed enough to slip his slender, well-muscled arm around Kurama's waist and continue to walk in the taller boy's embrace. Feeling the other boy's arm on his waist, Kurama's heart had swelled with affection and he tightened his own grip slightly. The two boys had been walking like this for about fifteen minutes before the decision was made to stop and Kurama reluctantly disentangled himself from Yusuke as they came to a good camping place. Yusuke looked over at him, the look in his eyes almost forlorn as the weight and warmth of Kurama's arm left. Reaching out and brushing his love's cheek with the merest hint of a caress, his eyes reassured him he would return to continue their embrace later.

Feeling as though he were being watched, Kurama looked up to find Hiei's flaming ruby eyes on them both. There was a look in the little demon's eyes that tickled the back of Kurama's mind, but before he could concentrate on it, Hiei had whirled around and left the small clearing. Sighing, the red-haired fox-boy turned around and began setting up for a small fire. Kuwabara had an armful of sticks and he came over and dumped them onto the ground at Kurama's feet.

Glancing over to make sure the small, dark-haired boy couldn't hear, he turned back to the kitsune in disguise and said, his rough voice quiet, "Um…Kurama…" He hesitated.

Laughing as he saw the look in the carrot-headed boy's eyes, Kurama answered, also in a quiet voice, "Yes, Kuwabara, I like other boys. Does that bother you?"

Blushing a furious red Kuwabara shook his head. "No, no, no…It's just…I think what you're doing for Urameshi is really great…" Here he paused once more, the red color of his face deepening and clashing with his hair terribly. "You're just doing what I can't." He said really fast, then turned and jogged to the other side of the clearing, gathering more sticks and tinder.

Kurama's heart soared with pride and joy as he glanced from the taller, more muscular boy, to the smaller slighter form of his love. Yes, he knew he was doing the right thing. Grinning, he crouched down and in a few more minutes had created a small blaze. Not a big enough one for warmth, this region of the Makai was warm year round, but just big enough to cook some food. Flopping back on the ground Kurama stretched out on his back and put his arms under his head. He stared up at the green, leafy canopy overhead until an object blocked his view.

Smiling a caring smile up at Yusuke, he gently brushed a lock of his hair that had fallen out of his greased mass back into place. Shaking his head slightly Yusuke pulled away. Frightened that he had gone too far and scared his love off, Kurama sat up halfway, an apology already forming on his lips. But before he could say anything, Yusuke buried his hands in the gelled chocolaty mass of his hair and rubbed at it furiously. Moments later he raised his head and met Kurama's confused gaze head-on. Now the fox-boy was staring at the Yusuke he had only seen in sleep, the innocent, fresh Yusuke. His hair now fell in smooth locks over his forehead and into his dark eyes, making him look even younger then he was. Kurama wonderingly reached out a slightly trembling hand once more and slowly ran his hands through the younger boy's hair.

He was startled when a low noise, almost a purr, rumbled forth from Yusuke's throat. Grinning sheepishly the Spirit Detective buried his pink cheeks in Kurama's shoulder and let the fox's other hand entwine with his. Running his fingers over the smooth skin of the kitsune's hands, Yusuke was amazed at the flawlessness of it. There was not a blemish or scar to be seen on those creamy hands, and the nails were perfectly trimmed and cleaned. He brought his other hand down to caress the skin also and was so absorbed in the beauty of it that he did not notice the look on Kurama's face.

But, unfortunately for them both, Hiei did. The fire demon had not left, at least not completely. He was now perched in a tree high above them, concealed by a particularly leafy branch, and watching their every move. The tender gestures that each had been administering to the other had torn at his heartstrings and when Yusuke had begun to stroke Kurama's hand, the look that had painted itself on the fox's face had pushed him over the edge. It was a look of utter, pure delight infused with all the tenderness and joy Hiei had ever seen. It was look only lovers shared, one that Hiei could never even dare to dream to be directed at him and him alone. It felt like a swirling vortex had opened up where his heart had once been and he was surprised to feel something cool and smooth slipping down his cheek. Raising one small hand up, he caught the teargem before it could fall to the forest floor below. Rolling the smooth, shimmering gem in his palm he stared at it dully as it threw rainbows and splashes of color on the foliage around him.

Then with a livid display of temper he snarled to himself and crushed the teargem into a thousand tiny shards, hurling them in a hundred different directions. But his efforts were in vain, for more teargems were now blazing their trails down his cheeks. Brushing at them angrily, he scattered them to the forest floor where they caught the later afternoon sun and threw a myriad of colors all over the area. Snarling deep in his throat once again, the fire demon bounded off once again, this time really leaving. Stupid fox. Stupid Yusuke. Stupid fox. Stupid Yusuke. The monotony played itself over and over again in his head, refusing to leave him alone. Along with it went the image of them sitting cuddled together on the clearing floor by the fire, caressing each other with innocent touches and warm glances. These were things a forbidden child had never known, and never would know. Increasing his speed even more, as if he ran fast enough he could leave his problems behind, the forbidden child darted through the trees scattering teargems all along the way.

Yusuke, meanwhile, was still fascinated by Kurama's hand and had flipped it over to draw patterns across the baby-soft palm with his rough fingers. Kurama shivered slightly in delight and let the hand roaming through Yusuke's hair go a little lower and play with the delicate hairs along the nape of his neck. Yusuke's breath left his mouth in a small hiss of pleasure as he felt the tentative hands stroke the sensitive back of his neck. Bringing Kurama's hand slowly up to his mouth he placed two small, soft kisses on the palm and then set it down on his thigh. Leaning back he wormed his way into a stunned Kurama's embrace. Resting his head on the other's shoulder he closed his eyes and relaxed. Within minutes his heavy, even breathing told Kurama that the dark-haired boy had fallen asleep. Closing his emerald eyes, the kitsune turned his head slightly and placed a light, chaste kiss on his love's hair, then let himself drift into an easy slumber.

Kuwabara, returning from getting more wood, added some to the fire then looked up at the two boys across from him. The tips of his ears turned pink as he saw them resting in each other's arms and he quickly averted his gaze. Muttering to himself, he dug some food out of Kurama's pack and began making dinner, all the while pointedly ignoring the two sleeping figures near him.

When dinner was on its way he lay back, folded his arms underneath his head, much like Kurama had done before, and fell asleep also, his dreams plagued by the image of a suffering Yusuke seeking solace in the red-haired boys arms. And while Kuwabara wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, he wasn't plain stupid. He could see the sparks in Hiei's eyes every time he looked at Kurama, and he knew that this was hurting Hiei to no end. Sighing in his sleep, he rolled over onto his side and slept on, unaware that their dinner was now burning over the small fire.


	5. Chapter V

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 5

Hiei returned several hours later, his supply of teargems exhausted for now and scattered all over the Makai forest. More then anything, it was the stench of burning food that had helped him come back to the clearing, not his sense of direction; even though it hadn't failed him yet. Wrinkling his small nose in disgust he yanked the brimming pot off the fire and kicked Kuwabara none to gently in the stomach. "Baka! Wake up!"

Groaning the tall boy threw an arm over his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'Go away'. Hiei growled and kicked him harder. Finally, the orange haired boy sat up and looked at him with sleep-fuzzed eyes. "What?" he asked, plainly annoyed. Dryly, the short fire demon held up the pot before him, taking off the lid to let the smell of burnt food waft past the younger boy. Also wrinkling his nose Kuwabara looked sheepishly at Hiei and said, "Oops…heh-heh."

Shaking his head in disgust, Hiei looked over to the other side of the fire and his heart was torn again by what he saw. Kuwabara noticed his gaze and cleared his throat pointedly. Hiei's head snapped around to face him and Kuwabara cringed slightly under his piercing stare. "Hiei…maybe you should just wait a little…" he said quietly, some of his courage returning. Hiei's stare softened slightly, then hardened once again. "And just what do you know about Kurama and I?" he asked scathingly. Kuwabara winced again, now feeling the full force of Hiei's ire, but his stubbornness kicked in and he replied, "I know enough to see that you love him and that you're really hurting because he likes Yusuke…" He trailed off.

"Hn!" Hiei snorted a moment later. "You're smarter then you look!" Kuwabara grinned and took the pot from him, dumping it in the bushes. "Let's see what else Kurama brought to eat," he said, rummaging in the fox-boy's bag once again. Hiei just rolled his eyes and perched himself on a low branch directly above Kurama and Yusuke. His determined stare however, kept flickering downwards to the still sleeping boys below. Kuwabara triumphantly held up some instant noodles and within fifteen minutes had a warm, if somewhat clichéd meal. Calling to Kurama and Yusuke to wake up and eat he silently passed a bowl up to Hiei before they noticed. Hiei silently thanked the big idiot, resolving to be nicer to him in the future, but not too much.

Slowly eating his noodles, he watched with muted anger and sorrow as the two lovers stretched and received their food, never straying far each other's sides. They sat down again, Yusuke sitting in Kurama's lap and feeding him noodles from one of their bowls every once and a while, Kurama doing the same to him. Soft smiles and gentle brushes of hands were exchanged often, and jealousy rose dark and wrathful in the fire demon above. Finishing up his meal and setting his chopsticks in the bowl with a clank, he set the bowl down on the branch and darted off once more into the ever-darkening twilight.

Kurama looked up when he heard the soft chink and Yusuke did the same a moment later. However, all they saw was an empty bowl sitting on a branch. Sighing, Kuwabara rose and took the bowl, stacking his own inside to be washed as soon as Kurama and Yusuke were done. He felt old, older even then the two demons, for it seemed that he was the only one here who saw what must be done. He seemed to be the only one with a head on his shoulders that was not struck dumb by love. Shaking his head he relaxed and waited for the two lovers to finish, all the while plotting on how to break them up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, as he was washing the dishes, he saw the two sneak of surreptitiously into the dusk and link hands as they flitted from tree to tree. Shaking his head regretfully, Kuwabara continued to wash the dishes and pretend he hadn't seen the two leave.

Kurama reached out and captured Yusuke's cool hand with his own warm one. Yusuke squeezed it in recognition, but said nothing. The two walked, hand-in-hand, until they were lost among the tall trees and bushy undergrowth of the Makai forest. They did not realize how long they had been wandering until the forest came to an abrupt end and they found themselves standing on the edge of a steep cliff. Staring out in wonder, Kurama beheld the moon, full, silver, and shining as it cast its pale light on the both of them.

Yusuke saw it too, and glanced over at his newfound love. The silvery light painted his already pale skin a milky white and stained his hair a beautiful light rosy red. His eyes danced as he watched the natural beauty of the orb in front of him and his hand on Yusuke's was reassuring and firm. Yusuke knew he had never seen a sight so beautiful as this boy standing next to him.

Sensing Yusuke's eyes upon him Kurama turned toward the shorter boy and tenderly pulled him into a light embrace. Yusuke lay his head on Kurama's shoulder, head facing inwards, so that with every breath he took, Kurama could feel the warm air tickling his neck and rushing through his hair. They stood like that for what seemed like hours on end, the time standing still and the world stopping around them. Kurama continued to gaze out at the moon then turned back to Yusuke.

Taking a hand and gently raising the Spirit Detective's face up to his he almost gasped as he watched the moonlight play over the other's skin. He seemed to be cast of out the purest silver as the light washed over him and his hair was painted a pale platinum, highlighted with shadows and velvet. Those chocolaty eyes that gazed into his reflected the silver light that he knew was mirrored in his own. Watching the god-like creature in front of him, Kurama knew that it was now or never.

Gently he traced the outline of Yusuke's face with the pad of his thumb, lightly skimming over his brow, his nose, his lips, and finally his chin. Yusuke's mouth parted slightly as his eyelids drooped, covering his dark eyes halfway so they looked seductive and sultry as he watched Kurama in adoration. Leaning in slightly, Kurama brushed his lips over the smaller boy's, scarcely touching them to the warm mouth beneath in the process. He breathed gently over Yusuke's lips and soon they came in closer and met his in searing kiss. Their lips seemed to mold together as their passions soared and their hands tightened on the other's body. Kurama was lost, drowning in a sea of hot, fiery temptations that scoured his entire body, wanting, needing more of the delicious mouth on his.

Reaching out his tongue he softly probed Yusuke's smooth, pliant mouth and was elated when he was granted easy access. His tongue slipped in and was caught off guard when Yusuke sucked on it swiftly. He moaned softly into the kiss and soon their tongues were entwined, dancing to music, to a rhythm only they could hear. Yusuke, ever so tenderly, ran his hands up and down Kurama's smooth, firm back and whimpered a little when Kurama answered back by dancing his slender fingers up and down his ribcage. They remained locked in their sweet embrace for long moments before, finally, needing air, they parted lips, but kept their hands where they were.

Smiling a soft smile at his lover, Kurama gently stroked his side with one hand and the nape of his neck with the other. Yusuke smiled back up at him, his own hands still rubbing the flat planes of the fox's back. They stared deep into the other's eyes, lost in world of adoration, joy, and starry skies. The moon watched from above, ever quiet as they two boys in sync below danced the dazzling dance of love.


	6. Chapter VI

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 6

Morning came, and the sun shone down on four boys deep in the heart of the Makai wilderness; two of them were locked in a tight embrace, their faces next to each other, lips almost touching as the breathed the even breaths of sleep. The other two were alone in their beds, and one was far distant from the others. Kuwabara, however, was just waking up, and upon finding Kurama and Yusuke lying next to each other, his face turned pink and he quickly looked away. Glancing around the clearing he saw no immediate sign of Hiei and didn't sense him either. Sighing to himself, the carrot-headed boy got up and began preparing their breakfast.

Yusuke awoke that morning to the warmth of Kurama's embrace, the delicious smells of Kuwabara's breakfast, and the low sounds of his grumblings. Smiling a secret, happy smile, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on the lips of his lover, much unlike the ones they had shared the night before. His eyelids fluttering, Kurama returned the kiss, running his hands through Yusuke's mussed hair. Clearing his throat loudly, Kuwabara succeeded in getting their attention. Gesturing wordlessly to the plates on the ground next to them, he continued eating his own meal in silence. Grinning, Kurama sat up, pulled Yusuke with him and said, "Good morning Kuwabara."

"Good morning," came the rough, slightly embarrassed reply. Grinning the red-head pulled the slender form of the Spirit Detective onto his lap and began to hand feed him his breakfast. Yusuke almost purred as he sucked gently on two of Kurama's fingers, eliciting a small chuckle from the older boy, and a quiet choking from the teen sitting alone. Yusuke reached down to the plate and grabbing a small morsel of food, slowly fed it to Kurama, wanting him to get a share of the food too. Ignoring Kuwabara, he leaned in towards his love interest and affectionately licked the remainders of their food off his soft, slightly kiss-swollen lips. Grinning slyly, Kurama reached his tongue out and met Yusuke's, their playful caressing soon turning into a deep, passion-ridden kiss. His face bright red, Kuwabara took the empty plate from the ground and began washing the dishes, leaving one plate out for Hiei, should the small fire demon ever choose to return.

He glanced over surreptitiously a few moments later and his face flared up once more as he caught them still locked in their fiery kiss. Grunting he got up when done and left the two alone, wandering aimlessly around the clearing, being careful to always have his view blocked by trees and making sure there was enough distance for the sounds of their moaning and gasping to be drowned out by the other sounds of the forest.

He was so lost that naturally, when Hiei appeared behind him and spoke his name, he jumped about 3 feet in the air and whirled around quickly, Spirit Sword already crackling in his hand. "Oh," he said relieved. "It's only you, Hiei. Don't scare me like that!"

"Hn, baka!" was all the reply he got. The fire demon stormed past him, heading for the clearing, where he could smell his food awaiting him. "Hiei!" Kuwabara called, a warning note in his low voice. "I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you…" But the little demon ignored him and purposely strode directly into their campsite.

The sight that greeted his eyes froze his blood.

Kurama lay stretched out on the ground, naked from the waist up and Yusuke was sprawled on top of him, his muscular chest also bared. Their faces were mere centimeters apart as they gazed into each other's eyes, then moved in close for an intense kiss. Hands roaming over smooth skin, their mouths moved in unison, with occasional whimpers and whispers escaping.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock and horror and a strangled cry escaped his lips. Hearing the sound, the two lovers broke their kiss and turned passion-hazed eyes upon his slight form. Kurama's eyes cleared the moment they saw his best friend and the look adorning his small face. It was a look of utter despair and torment. A look Kurama had never seen on Hiei's face until this moment. It was as if he was drowning in an endless sea of despair. And now, all of a sudden, with a sinking feeling in his gut, Kurama knew that he was the cause of that look, the cause of that despair and that torment. He half sat up, Yusuke shifting down his body so his face lay on chiseled abs. "Hiei…" he implored, stretching his hand out.

But the only look he got was one of pain and contempt. Snorting, Hiei whirled around before Kurama could see the tell-tale teargems and ran out once more. Kurama gently removed Yusuke's body from his and ran after Hiei. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, realizing it was useless to chase after his fiery friend; he could never be a match for Hiei speed-wise. Sighing, the kitsune boy turned and began walking back towards his confused lover. A glittering on the ground caught his sharp eye and upon bending down he discovered a cluster of shining teargems. He gasped, the sound audible to Yusuke, who reluctantly left their warm, shared bed and sauntered over. Draping himself over the fox's bare back he rested his chin on Kurama's shoulder and peered intently at the gems in his hand.

"What are those?" he asked quietly. "Are they…" he trailed off in amazement. "Yes," his kitsune lover replied. "Their teargems…Hiei's teargems at that." Yusuke let out a low whistle. "Never thought I'd see the day!" he exclaimed, peppering Kurama's immaculate skinned shoulder with kisses. Kurama let a low rumble escape his throat and he threw back his head to allow Yusuke better access to his smooth, creamy throat. The Spirit Detective gladly took advantage of it and sucked lightly at the rapidly reddening skin. Kurama, meanwhile, kept on musing out loud, the vibrations of his throat tickling Yusuke's lips. "What could he possibly be so upset about? I think it's something I've done…but…" He kept on in this manner for many a long minute until he shook himself awake.

"Yusuke," he said gently, prying the younger boy off him. Yusuke let go of his tender throat reluctantly, licking his lips. "What?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed. Kurama smiled at that. "I think it's about time we got dressed and continued our search. You know, we ARE here for a reason." "Damn," the other boy replied, looking at his red-headed lover longingly. "I was hoping you'd forget." And with twin grins, they kissed once more and lazily separated to get dressed.

Ten minutes later they approached Kuwabara and announced they were ready to leave. The three boys gathered up their things and set off, knowing Hiei would return to them when he was ready. As Kurama slipped his one hand into Yusuke's, the other strayed to his pocket where Hiei's teargems were stowed. He rolled the smooth stones between his fingertips, feeling their smooth, perfect shape. They were cool to the touch, and no matter how much he held them or rubbed them, they did not warm up. Yusuke, noticing his distraction, took his hand back and slipped the attached arm around the fox-boy's waist. This succeeded in bringing Kurama back and he soon forgot about the teargems.

Kuwabara walked in front of the pair, being careful not to look back and see the intimacy with which they were entwined. His eyes kept scanning the trees around them for any sign of Hiei. The little demon had been gone awhile, and while Kuwabara knew he could take care of himself, he was worried for them as a team. What if the demon was too strong for the three of them? Despite all their seeming hatred and obvious differences, the four boys actually worked well together as a team. They covered each other's backs and their fighting styles all complemented quite nicely.

Shaking his head, the tall Spirit Sword wielder walked on, shoulders slightly stooped, still trying to think of a way to split the two behind him up.


	7. Chapter VII

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 7

A flash of light, the cracking of a whip, and the battle cries of the three boys rang out through the sweltering Makai forest. The sun shone down directly above them, filtering through the trees and creating a hothouse that threatened to sweat them dry. Yusuke panted, he had given that last blast of his Spirit Gun all he had left, and now he was totally out of Spirit Energy. He looked over at his fox lover and saw that the red-haired boy was also dripping sweat, his breathing rattling harshly out of his dry mouth. Looking over to his other side, the Spirit Detective saw that Kuwabara was also almost finished, his bare upper torso was flushed a bright red and a small wound on his ribs trickled blood. His face was shining with sweat and his breathing was shallow and quick.

Luckily for the trio, the demon in front of them toppled over, making the ground shake with a tremendous crash. Teeth rattling, Yusuke collapsed on the ground, and Kuwabara followed him moments later. Kurama was slightly more composed, leaning against a tree to regain his breath. A scratch on his cheek trailed blood down his neck. Yusuke looked up at him, sweat running into his eyes and blurring his vision. Kurama met his gaze, then let his eyes wander all over Yusuke's lean body, scrutinizing his love carefully for any injuries. Seeing none, he sank down to the ground, rested his back up against the tree trunk, and closing his eyes, slowly breathed in and out, trying to regain his strength.

Crawling on all fours Yusuke dragged himself over to Kurama's still form. He snuggled up to the fox-boy's side, then reached out his tongue and slowly licked the blood off his neck. Trailing his tongue slowly upwards, he soon found Kurama's cut and licked it clean, the taste of coppery blood lingering in his mouth.

Kurama opened one eye and looked down at his dark-haired love. Chuckling, he caught Yusuke's bloodstained lips in a passionate kiss and the taste of his own blood filled his mouth. Grimacing slightly he turned away for a moment and spat on the ground. Yusuke smirked when he saw this, but didn't let the fox see. When Kurama turned back to him, he tiredly slipped an arm around the Spirit Detective's waist and gently caressed his waist. Yusuke leaned on Kurama's shoulder and glanced over at his other friend. The carrot-headed boy was asleep, flat on his back. A tired grin stole across Yusuke's worn face and it lingered there as he fell asleep in his love's embrace. Right before he drifted off, a lone thought stole through his head: "_Where is Hiei?_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The said fire demon was wandering throughout the forests of the Makai, all by himself, not planning on going back to the team. Seeing the two lovers intertwined so had been the last straw for him, and he had left…for good. He had sworn never to go back, never to see Kurama or Yusuke again, and most importantly not to love Kurama anymore. The pieces of his shattered heart had turned to stone and that was the way he wanted it. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore, didn't want to cry anymore. So he had hardened his heart and shut off all traces of feeling, closed them into the farthest recesses of his mind, where hopefully they would collect dust and be forgotten.

What he would do, or where he would go was still unknown to him, but he knew he would survive somehow. There was always use in the Makai for someone with skills such as his, even if it wasn't always the best of jobs. He knew he would be able to survive…but moving on was another story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three boys had awoken hours later to find the late afternoon sun slanting down through the trees and spattering the ground with light and shadows. Kurama had been the first to wake, the sun shining in his face painting rainbows and half-formed images on the insides of his eyelids. Looking down and finding Yusuke still asleep he had grinned and brushed a lock of his downy hair off his face. He leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree trunk and grimaced when an image of Hiei's face played through his mind. The pain and anguish had been displayed openly the moment he had met his friend's eyes. What could he have done to get Hiei so upset?

Yusuke stirred slightly in his sleep and snuggled in closer to Kurama's warm body. Tightening his grip on the smaller boy, Kurama continued to brood over Hiei. He sat there and stared up at the sunny canopy overhead for a long time until it finally hit him. Hiei loved him. The look he had seen in Hiei's eyes so many times now became clear to him. It was love. Hiei loved him, and he hadn't realized it. He had turned on Hiei and latched onto Yusuke right in front of his face. He had taken Hiei's heart and ground it into a million pieces over and over again. That was why the little fire demon had run off, that was why he had been gone so long.

Sighing Kurama turned his head and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Yes, he loved Yusuke. Hiei was…well Hiei was Hiei. The little fire demon was his best friend and yes, Kurama loved him, but his affection for Yusuke came first. He loved Hiei, but not in the fiery passionate way he loved Yusuke. Yusuke was his one and only love, and he was foremost in Kurama's life. The fox felt bad for Hiei and knew he would have to talk to him as soon as possible and explain things. Maybe then the little fire demon would come back.

Kuwabara sat up at that moment, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at Kurama and got a small wave by way of a hello. Waving back he stumbled sleepily to his feet and walked off into the bushes. Kurama stretched slightly and the small movement woke the Spirit Detective sleeping next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, the first thing in his line of sight Kurama's grinning face. Yusuke grinned back and hugged the fox-boy, getting a squeeze and a kiss on the ear in return. Kuwabara stumbled back into the clearing and began rummaging in his pack for something to eat. All that he found were three granola bars and a bottle of water. Sighing he tossed each of his friends a granola bar and passed around the bottle of water. The boys could always tell it was time to go home when the food ran out.

Shortly thereafter, the three boys started their trek back to the normal world, Kurama and Yusuke clinging to each other as always. Kuwabara had pretty much given up on splitting them up, because after Hiei had left there seemed no point in it. He now walked ahead of them, swinging a stick he had picked up and hitting almost every tree he passed in muted anger. The two behind him however were blissfully unaware of the tall boy's emotions, both of them still lost in the world of lovers.

In fact, all three of them were caught off guard when moments later a blast of energy exploded in their midst. Yelling to wake the dead, Kuwabara flew back about 20 feet and cracked his skull off a tree trunk, sinking to the ground unconscious. Shaking, the Spirit Detective and the kitsune shifted into a fighting stance, the latter pulling out his Rose Whip and the former's hand beginning to glow blue. Several massive demons stepped out of the foliage, blocking their path to Kuwabara.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Yusuke asked Kurama. But before the fox could answer, one of the demons laughed and said, "We're friends of Shinjita, the demon you happened to murder earlier today." His ugly face split into a wide leer. "And we're not too happy about it." The two other demons behind him stepped forward menacingly.

"They don't look too happy," Yusuke said matter-of-factly to Kurama. Kurama chuckled in spite of himself. Yusuke's mouth never failed him, even when they were in the midst of the most dire of situations. The small laugh, however, was cut short as the three demons launched themselves at the remainder of the Urameshi Team.


	8. Chapter VIII

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 8

A flurry of attacks, screams, blood, and crashes ensued as soon as the demons moved. Whirling and slashing with his whip, Kurama was a tornado of power, one only matched by Yusuke, who was fighting with him back to back, Spirit Fun flashing and fists flying. The two fought to get to Kuwabara who was still unconscious at the base of a tree on the other side of the fight. Frustrated, Yusuke swore loudly and kicked one of the demons hard. "Stupid loser!" he screamed and charged towards Kuwabara.

"Wait!" Kurama called after him. But before he could get to the dark-haired boy, a demon stepped in his path and sneered at him. Growing angry, Kurama slashed at him and tore his head off with the whip. But just as the demon was falling, he heard a high-pitched scream from in front of him. "Yusuke!" he gasped and jumped over the enormous bulk of the fallen demon. The sight that met his eyes made his skin tingle and his hair stand on end. Yusuke was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, mouth agape, eyes frozen wide in pain. He coughed and blood gurgled from his mouth.

Kurama stood there trembling for several long seconds, just staring at his fallen lover. Then as his mind processed the image before him, a vengeful rage stole over him. His breath hissed through his teeth and an ire even more harsh then Hiei's clouded his eyes. He snarled and charged towards the offending demon, whip raised and ready. The smirk on the demon's face turned to a grimace of pain as Kurama tore his body apart with the thorny whip. Whirling around and bellowing a battle cry, he killed the last of the demons in one fell swoop, then ran over to where Yusuke lay.

He threw himself down on the ground beside the Spirit Detective and gently lifted his dark head into his lap. Stroking the soft hair, he whispered Yusuke's name over and over again, begging him to wake up. Eyelids fluttering Yusuke finally murmured, "K-Kurama…" "_Oh, God!_" Kurama thought. "Yusuke," he whispered back, stroking his cheeks. Yusuke tried to twist around but a look of immense pain stole over his face and he cried out. "Don't try to move," Kurama reprimanded him gently, still cradling his head. Looking up, he glanced over to where Kuwabara lay. "Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" he called. A moan greeted him as the orange-headed boy slumped even further towards the ground, still out cold.

"_What am I going to do?!_" Kurama thought frantically, mind awhirl. He glanced down at the wounded boy on his lap and tears ran down his cheeks. "YUSUKE!" he screamed. His hands lightly played over the smaller boy's smooth chest and flat stomach as his blurry thoughts tried to think of what to do. Thoughts awhirl, he finally remembered Yusuke's Communication Mirror. Digging in the pocket's of his love's jeans, he found the mirror and flipped open the purple top. Boton's cheery face appeared on the screen before his eyes and it was then that he knew everything was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later he found himself sitting by the side of Yusuke's bed, while the wounded Spirit Detective lay there, sleeping and bandaged. Kurama didn't know how or when he had gotten there; the last painful, hectic hours had all swirled into one massive blur. He reached out and took one of Yusuke's hands in his, running the pad of his thumb over the rough, scarred knuckles. The only sound in the room was Yusuke's soft breathing so, naturally, when the door to his room banged open with a loud crash, Kurama was startled out of his wits.

Keiko rushed into the room, almost shoving Kurama aside as she knelt down by the side of Yusuke's bed. "Yusuke?! Yusuke?!" she pleaded frantically. Kurama spared her one annoyed glance, then bent down and touched Yusuke's cheek once more before he left the room, deciding to let Keiko talk to him alone. He closed the door softly behind him and went out into the living room, where Kuwabara was sprawled on the couch, holding a bag of ice on his bruised head. "How's Urameshi doin'?" he asked in his usual rough voice. "He's still asleep," Kurama replied softly and the two boys sat there in companionable silence until Keiko came out of the room.

Her face looked happy as she turned to Kurama and said, "He's awake now!" Hearing this, Kurama immediately rushed back into Yusuke's room and knelt down by his bed. Yusuke had been facing the wall, but he turned over when Kurama entered and looked right into his eyes. Kurama gasped. Yusuke's eyes were brimming with tears.

"What did she do to you?!" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?!" he gently reached out to brush away the tears with a tender hand and Yusuke reached up with his own and grasped it tightly. "K-K-Kurama…I…" He broke off and looked at the wall, still clasping Kurama's hand in his own. Kurama gazed down at him, a mixture of love and concern coloring his eyes. "Yusuke," he said tenderly.

Finally the dark haired boy looked back at him and said, "Kurama, I…I can't love you anymore. Keiko apologized to me and-" But before he could finish Kurama cut him off. "What?" The simple question wasn't shouted of screamed and there was no malice in it; it was simply said in a dead, flat tone. "Kurama, I'm sorry, I-" But he was once again cut short but the fox-boy, who jumped up, knocking the chair over backwards and yanking his hand from the smaller boy's grasp. "What?!" This time the question was screamed in a panicky, pained voice. "I'm sorry Kurama!" Yusuke said pleadingly, reaching out with one hand. "But-"

Kurama whirled around without waiting to hear the rest of his explanation and ran out of the room. He rushed right by Kuwabara, who half stood up and shouted after him, and ran all the way back to his house, brushing aside his mother's concerned looks and half formed questions, leaping up the stairs to his room, where he threw himself down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. The fabric pressed up against his face was soon damp with tears he didn't even know had been running down his face. He lifted his head up and breathed deeply, trying to calm down, but the tears just wouldn't stop. Confusion, anger, but most of all an overwhelming sense of anguish speared through his head and heart, creating jagged cuts that would mark him for life.

His world seemed to crumble around him as the tears rained down, spattering his hands with hot salty wetness as he reached up to wipe them away. A void had now opened up in the space where his heart had been, and his head throbbed and pounded behind his eyes. Everything else seemed to just fade away and he felt like he was falling- falling into a bottomless pit where grief and eternal pain reigned supreme. He stared at nothing, not feeling the pillow and bed beneath him, nor the hot tears that continued to run down his smooth cheeks. He didn't hear his mother knocking at his door, or the sound of the rain just beginning to fall outside. He had ceased to exist and was drowning in a sea of despair.

"_What have I done?!_" he thought mournfully. "_What have I done…_"


	9. Chapter IX

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 9

The stars wheeled overhead and the forest sang with the night. Hiei wove quickly in and out through the interlocked maze of branches, high up in the trees, and unsheathed his sword. He sniffed and then a wolfish smile spread across his face. Perfect.

Five minutes later, he was once again weaving in and out among the branches, but slower this time, a fat wallet of gold hanging from his waist and jingling with every step he took. Yes, there had been no shortage of work for this fire demon, and he now found himself living quite well in the Makai, alone in a secluded tree house high up above the ground. And that was the way he wanted it. There was nothing and no one to remind him of Kurama here and he liked it that way. He almost started whistling as he headed back towards his small dwelling, bad a nagging instinct in the pit of his stomach stopped him. Shaking it off and shoving it to the back of his mind, he quickened his pace towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuwabara pounded frantically on the door of Kurama's house, his breathing labored and harsh. When Kurama's mother opened the door, he issued a quick greeting and brushed right by her and up the stairs. As he ran, his plan was already formulating in his mind; the events of the past hour had been perfect! He couldn't have planned it better himself.

Not even bothering to knock, he barged right on into Kurama's room and found the red-haired boy lying on his bed, tearstained face turned towards the window. Stepping quietly, the tall boy shut the door softly behind him and went over to the side of Kurama's bed, crouching down in his direct line of vision. Red-rimmed eyes stared at him emptily. "Kurama?" he asked, and got no response. Sighing, he sat down cross-legged on the wooden floor and stared at the fox for a second. Finally, he opened his mouth and was about to say something, when he was cut off.

"Where is he?" Kuwabara looked at him strangely. "Urameshi?!" he exclaimed. "No," came the soft reply. "Hiei." Kuwabara's face radiated surprise. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything." Kurama sighed and turned over so that Kuwabara wouldn't see the fresh tears pooling in his eyes. They trickled down his cheeks, leaving trails of salty sadness wherever they touched. Kuwabara sighed also and stood up abruptly. "I love him…" Kurama said softly, almost to himself. Scowling Kuwabara retorted, "Well he loves Keiko! He used you!" The carrot-headed boy turned away in disgust. "No…not him…Hiei…" A wide grin split Kuwabara's face, whistling he left the room and ran once more down the steps and out of the house, pausing only to grab his shoes.

The wind blew by his face in a cool, sweet rush as he bolted down the sidewalks, dodging people and children, heading back towards Yusuke's house. He chuckled in spite of himself and grinned gleefully as his plan played itself over and over in his mind. "_I am such a genius!_" he thought smugly. "_This time, we'll see who's the smart one!_" And he tore up the steps, and down the hall into his best friend's room.

"Urameshi! Urameshi!" he yelled, skidding to a stop on the smooth floor. Yusuke, who had been dozing in bed, woke with a start and glared daggers at him. Sitting up woozily, he asked in an exasperated tone, "What is it, Kuwabara?" "Can I see your mirror? You know, the one you talk to Boton on?" Yusuke arched one fine eyebrow and gave Kuwabara a strange look. "Yeah…sure…what did you need it for?" He rummaged in the pockets of his dirty jeans, which were lying on the floor and tossed the small, purple object at his friend. Kuwabara laughed. "Thanks Urameshi!" Sighing, Yusuke flopped back onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "How is he?"

Kuwabara looked up from the small, round mirror, where he had been about to contact Boton. "Kurama?" A slight nod from the other boy bade him to continue. "He's heartbroken. Barely spoke three sentences to me. He's been sitting in his room, staring at nothing all this time." Yusuke groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He mumbled something into it, but Kuwabara couldn't have cared less what he said. "Hi Boton!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Hello, Kuwabara. Is everything alright?" "Well sort of, here's the deal…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And the next day, the tall youth found himself in a particularly dense part of the Makai forest, standing beneath an exceptionally large tree, peering up through the heavy foliage and trying to catch a glimpse of what was supposedly at the top. He muttered various curses beneath his breath, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "HIEI?! ARE YOU UP THERE?!" He got no response. The morning sun slanted down through the trees and speckled him and the surrounded vegetation with sunbeams. Dust motes and pollen spores danced and whirled in the slanting beams, sparkling as they slowly drifted towards the ground. The very earth itself seemed to spring alive on that morning, with sight and color, sound and music. Hundreds, it seemed, of different birds' songs reached his ears and created a clashing symphony that was somehow still beautiful. The colors and vivid images swirled around him, splashing the dew-covered with rainbows and prisms.

Breathing in the cooler morning air, Kuwabara walked forward and heaved himself up onto the first branch of the tree. A flock of yellow and blue birds startled from the leaves, scattering in all directions and screeching loudly to him. "Stupid harpies…" he muttered and set foot on the next branch up.

Half an hour later, he glanced up and realized that he still couldn't see the top or Hiei's tree house. Looking down, he noticed that he also couldn't see the ground and with a loud exclamation he grabbed onto the nearest branch for support. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you big moron?" came a sardonic voice near his left ear. Jumping again, he whirled around, his heart pounding, to come face-to-face with Hiei.

"Hiei!" he shouted, his trademark goofy grin showing. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" "Hn," the little demon replied, not impressed. "I thought I had made it clear I didn't want to see any of you again!" "Well, that might change…" Kuwabara told him. "Oh really? And why might that be?"

Here, the orange haired youth stopped and the goofy grin was wiped from his face. "Hiei, Kurama needs you. He-" But the fire demon cut him off sharply. "Kurama doesn't need me! He has his precious Yusuke to see to his every need!" And he turned to go, disgusted. "Wait!" Kuwabara called franticly. "Yusuke ditched him! Went back to Keiko! And now Kurama's really upset and all he does is lie in bed all day and stare at nothing!" He stopped to catch his breath.

Hiei had frozen in place and now slowly turned around to look at the other boy, his face shocked, and his eyes worried. Kuwabara mentally crowed in triumph. "He what?!" the little demon yelled. "He-" Kuwabara began. "How dare he do that to Kurama?!" he shouted, startling another flock of birds from the tree. "He will pay for that!" And in a blur of black, he disappeared. Kuwabara found himself once again alone in the tree.

Glancing down towards the ground once more he gulped and clung tighter to the branch. "What am I gonna do now?" he wondered aloud.


	10. Chapter X

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Chapter 10

The warm air flowed by him in a never-ending rush and his feet pounded out a rhythm to match his racing heartbeat. Black cloak whirling out behind him, Hiei raced through the city, noticed by no one; for in his haste, the little fire demon almost fan faster then time itself. One thought, and one thought only was present in his mind. Kurama. He must go to Kurama.

Upon hearing what the orange-haired oaf had said, his stomach had jumped up into his throat and almost choked him. Kurama, his Kurama, was hurt and in pain…and all because of that bastard Yusuke. Kurama has liked him, no loved him and it made Hiei's shattered heart twinge anew to think over these things. Kurama had given himself to Yusuke in the only way he knew how, fully and with no restraints. He had bared his heart, his soul, his very being to the younger boy, and had them thrown back in his face at the first sign of change. Kurama didn't need someone like that, he needed someone who would stay with him, someone who would love him during sunshine and rain, someone who would care for him and support him in all that he did.

Urgency flowed through his veins even stronger now, pumping to his legs and his brain, almost blinding his sharply honed reflexes as he flew down the streets. Adrenaline sang in his blood, rang in his ears, and swirled in his soul. Every step that he took brought him closer to his beloved, every time another foot of pavement passed his breathing sped up and his blood pounded even faster behind his eyes. The afternoon sun shone around him and stained his hair and eyelashes gold; it seemed as if the sunrays had liquefied themselves, pouring down his slight frame and pooling on the ground all around him. People passing by him caught flashes of gold and black at the corners of their eyes, and were startled to find, when they turned to look, that nothing was there. Breezes blew past them in a sultry rush, bringing to their noses the remnants of summer and the sickly sweet scents of the Makai.

Kurama's house loomed up sharply in his line of sight and he slowed immediately to an almost walk. His heart continued to race and pound in his chest, and his stomach flipped over and over in time to the ceaseless drumming. Walking quickly, he went directly up to the door and knocked loudly, only wondering afterwards why he had done so. Doors has never stopped him before, usually he climbed the tree outside Kurama's window and went right on in. The door swung silently inward, and Kurama's mother's face appeared. "May I help you?" she asked, a slightly quizzical look in her eyes.

Hiei cleared his throat, not used to such politeness. "I-I'm here to see Kur-Shuuichi," he said, a tad less roughness in his normally gruff voice. "Oh," she said, her pretty face wrinkling in a worried frown. "I was hoping one of Shuuichi's friends would show up soon. He's been terribly upset lately and has hid up in his room for quite some time." Hiei nodded his silent thanks to her and proceeded up the stairs, following the familiar presence of Kurama's Spirit Energy.

His mother stood below and watched him go, then went back into the kitchen where she had been fixing dinner before Hiei had shown up. Trembling, the fiery demon ascended the last step, his light footsteps muffled even more by the soft carpet covering the hallway. He licked his suddenly dry lips and walked over to the door he knew would lead him to Kurama. He ran an agitated hand through his spiky, chaotic hair and reached out a shaking hand. Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it gently and slowly opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grumbling and huffing to himself, Kuwabara gingerly reached out his foot and, taking a deep breath, dropped to the branch below. He slipped and with a loud cry of surprise fell several more feet down before finally latching onto another branch and stopping his sudden fall. Breathing heavily, he crouched there, shivering for many long minutes until he mustered up his courage and looked down once more. The ground was still a long way down.

Groaning he leaned back against the trunk of Hiei's tree, then exhaled sharply. He closed his eyes, then opened them again quickly when he heard an angry squawk right next to his ear. Looking over fearfully, he found himself face to face with an obviously very angry bird. The bird cawed again, louder this time and snapped at the boy's nose with its sharp beak. Yelling and jumping up as fast as he could, Kuwabara backed away slowly. The bird followed.

Gulping, he grabbed another branch with one hand and let his Spirit Sword crackle to life in the other. A bead of sweat ran down his face and he mumbled fiercely to himself. Things were not looking good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama looked up as he heard the quiet creaking of his door opening. His puffy red eyes were dull and his hands lay limply on the bed beside him. Not really interested in who it was coming to see him, he turned his head back to its place on the pillow and watched the tree branches swaying outside his window. Cat-like, a silent black shadow shut his door and approached him softly. Squatting down beside the bed, right in front of Kurama's face, Hiei looked directly into the startled boy's eyes.

"Hiei!" the kitsune breathed softly, the name turning to an endearment on his tongue. Hiei, not knowing what to say, only nodded. Kurama reached out one quivering hand and gently touched the side of the smaller demon's face. "You-you came…" he trailed off, shame and guilt mixing in his eyes.

Hiei, catching the change in his love's eyes, quickly reached up and held the hand on his face tightly, keeping it in place. "Of course I came!" he exclaimed, shifting to a kneeling position. "I'll always come for you Kurama." At those words, Kurama's grief and shame welled up within him to unbearable levels, and he knew he did not deserve his fiery friend. Sobbing, he turned away and buried his face once again in the soft recesses of his pillow. Making quiet, soothing noises, Hiei reached out and stroked Kurama's long red hair, brushing it back from his pale neck and ear.

Fascinated by the play of light on the fox's skin he gently caressed it and skated his nails over it. Shuddering, Kurama looked up and his tearstained gaze met Hiei's once more. "Hiei, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to do this to you, to hurt you-" Hiei took his hand from Kurama's and put a finger over the fox boy's mouth, stopping his almost frantic talk. "I love you."

And at those words, Kurama knew he was forgiven. His heart swelled in his chest and the shame in his eyes was replaced with a shining love, flaring out like a beacon for the world to see. He kissed the tip of Hiei's finger as it rested upon his lips and the little fire demon sighed in happiness. "Hiei…I love you too."

With that heartfelt confession, Hiei's splintered heart slowly gathered up its pieces and began to regenerate itself. His eyes stung with emotion as he gazed at his beautiful, newfound lover. Leaning forward, he placed his small mouth on Kurama's soft lips and found the love he felt returned a thousand-fold in that one simple kiss. Sliding his hands up, he buried them in the masses of Kurama's hair and held on as if for dear life. Chuckling, Kurama slid his own hands down to the little demon's waist and hoisted him up, laying him stretched out full on top of his willowy form.

Hiei broke their kiss off and gazed into Kurama's depthless green eyes, both their stares now drunk with love. And it was at that moment that Kurama knew what he had seen in Hiei's eyes those many days past. He knew now what it was that had pained his love so much that he had not mentioned it for fear of rejection. It was love. Pure, unbounded love, and it had obviously been enough to bring his friend back to him.

Burying his face in Hiei's neck, Kurama breathed, "I don't deserve you." Pulling back, Hiei caressed Kurama's cheek with one small hand and gaze him a loving look. "Maybe you do…and maybe you don't, fox. What matters is now, and now I want you to know that I love you, and I always will no matter what you do. You're MY fox…and your mine for good." And a possessive light kindled in Hiei's ruby eyes, casting a passionate light down onto the kistune boy.

Laughing and crying all at once, Kurama drew Hiei down onto his body once again in a fierce hug and threw back his head in pleasure when the smaller demon gave into his earlier desire and began licking and nibbling at his neck. An overwhelming happiness flooded his senses and he knew in that moment that this was where he belonged. With Hiei. His fire demon, his friend…and his love.


	11. Epilogue

That Which Remains Unspoken:

Epilogue

The early morning sun slanted through the blinds, filling the room with a golden haze that tickled the edges of the sleeping kitsune's eyes and eventually pried them open. Yawning and stretching, he almost dumped the other sleeping occupant of the bed off his stomach. Grinning, he ran a slender hand through Hiei's mussed up hair and laughed when he heard a rumbling issue forth from the depths of his muscular chest. Dragging his nails lightly down the small demon's back he called to his lover softly. "Hiei…Hiei…" Groaning, the fire demon nuzzled his face into Kurama's toned chest and hummed, vibrating the muscles beneath them.

Giggling Kurama slipped his arms around Hiei's lithe form and hauled his frame upwards. "Good morning sleepy-head," he said, rubbing his nose against Hiei's. Grumbling, the little fire demon grudgingly opened his eyes and let them stare sleepily into the sparkling depths of Kurama's. "Morning…" he said in reply and traced the outline of Kurama's lips with a wet tongue. Moaning quietly, the fox boy closed his eyes and breathed in heavily as the tongue traced its way along his jaw line and down his neck. Hiei squirmed and wiggled his way downwards, coming to a stop with his chin resting on Kurama's stomach, the shining trail his tongue had left gleaming in the golden light.

Kurama opened his eyes once more and they now shifted and swirled between a sparkling green and a glittering gold. Hiei gasped as he stared into his love's eyes and his hands, which had been stroking Kurama's sides, stopped dead. Kurama smirked down at him and reached out his own hands, running them over Hiei's strong shoulders and eventually burying them in the depths of his hair. He growled and arched his back as Hiei kissed and licked his flat abdomen, heat flooding his body.

Utilizing his amazing speed, Hiei moved up quickly so he was sitting on Kurama's chest, his face dangling mere inches above soft, kiss-marked lips. "You're mine," he stated, and the tone of his voice left no room for argument. Chortling, Kurama looked up at his lover, bathed in the golden glow of sunrays, in all his natural, unmarred beauty, and licked his lips. He watched, amused, as Hiei's eyes locked onto his mouth. "I love you too, Hiei," the fox said and yanked his love down on top of him once more.

~*END*~


End file.
